


Help Me Forget

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Grace Kink, M/M, Multi, Pre-Episode: s10e01 Black, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Sam felt betrayed by Hannah in more ways than Cas thought. They’re in the middle of trying to track Dean down and Hannah appeared, shocking them both with what she had to say.





	Help Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> A/N: This is something that I really love and I totally didn’t expect that. Like, at all. So, considering how fun it was for me to explore this pairing, I hope you’ll enjoy this thing as much as I do!

“Sam, we’re going to find him.” Cas insisted, but Sam only shook his head, continuing to pace nervously around the room. 

Frustration and helplessness were getting the best of him and Sam wouldn’t lie if he were to say that he just wanted to punch a wall or destroy the damn motel room until there would be nothing left. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights; not knowing where to go or what to do, freezing from fear and panic.

He stopped after a moment and turned his attention to Cas. “How? We’ve looked everywhere. We’ve tortured every demon we came across, and we’ve got nothing.” Sam’s voice was on the edge of breaking, the expression on his face like the one of a mad man.

To say that he was slowly losing hope would be an understatement. “I know.” Castiel sighed, laying his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “But he’s also alive and that means we still have a chance of finding him. It’s not too late.”

Sam shot Cas a smile that looked more like a grimace. “I… I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“Me neither.” Cas bit his lip, battling with himself on whether he should tell what he had on his mind or not. Eventually, he decided to go ahead and simply be honest. “I’m sorry that I can’t be more useful, Sam.”

“You are useful, Cas.” Sam retorted, confidently. “I would go crazy already if it weren’t for you.”

Before Castiel had a chance to say anything, there was a knock on the door. Without hesitation, Sam grabbed the gun and reloaded it, training it on the entrance to the room. Cas gripped the angel blade that was on the table and crossed the room in a few strides, his other hand on the doorknob.

When Sam gave Cas a nod, he opened the door and took a step back, freezing in spot when he saw who was standing outside.

“Hannah?” he let out, surprised, and she nodded, shooting him a smile.

“Castiel, I’m so sorry,” she said simply and Cas stepped forward, the blade long forgotten, pulling her in for a hug.

Sam didn’t let go of the gun however, still wary of Hannah. He didn’t know what he should think, knowing that she hadn’t trusted him and Dean when they had counted on her support.

Not to mention she had screwed him over, quite literally.

When Castiel pulled away, he turned his attention to Sam, trying to say something, but Sam cut him off before he had the chance, moving to stand right in front of Hannah, his gun still ready. “What are you doing here?” he growled, and Hannah raised her hands in surrender.

“I came here in peace. I want to help you.” She explained, but Sam only snorted.

“Yeah. Like when you and your angels abandoned all of us. That was helpful of you.” He bit his lip, shifting the weight of his body from one foot to the other, his hands perfectly still.

Cas slowly stepped in front of Hannah, shielding her with his body, even though the gun wouldn’t do any real damage. “Sam, give her a chance-”

“A second chance, you mean. I already gave her one and she played me.” Sam cut him off, pain ringing clear in his voice.

“What do you mean? Is there something I don’t know of?” Castiel looked at Hannah, then at Sam, obviously confused.

Sam lowered his gun hesitantly and stepped to the side, taking a seat next to the table that was in the room. “We… Yes, you could say that.” After clearing his throat, he continued. “Remember when you asked us to come to that place you were gathering all the information on Metatron in?”

“Yes, I remember.” Cas answered, walking toward the other chair, while Hannah entered the motel room.

Sam’s gaze followed her as she crossed the room and sat on the bed stiffly, not moving much, just observing, like she was afraid to do anything. “Me and Hannah... “ There was no easy way to say it, so Sam decided to just rip off the bandaid and get this over with. “We had sex. And then she acted like it was nothing.”

Castiel was speechless, it was safe to say that he didn’t expect that.

“I was confused, Sam.” Hannah whispered, raising her head to look at him. “I didn’t know what it was supposed to mean and all the emotions behind that…” She trailed off, lowering her gaze. “It was too much, I didn’t know how to process it.”

The vulnerability in her voice made Sam reconsider his approach. “You could’ve told me that you didn’t know. Or you could’ve said no.”

“I didn’t want to say no.” She admitted, and it was Sam’s turn to have no idea what to say. “It scared me, but I shouldn’t have ran away. I should have trusted you and Dean as well. And I’m sorry that I did the exact opposite.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.” Sam took in that confession, casting a look at an incredibly uncomfortable-looking Castiel. “But that doesn’t explain why you’re here.” 

Hannah nodded, folding her hands on her lap. “I’m here because I want to help you look for your brother, Sam. And I want to help you find your friend, Castiel.”

“And that’s all?” Castiel spoke, getting up from his seat abruptly.

“No.” She let out, getting up too, and started walking toward Cas. “I should apologise to you as well, and not only for the fact that I didn’t put as much faith in you as I was supposed to.” When neither Castiel nor Sam said anything, she kept going. “I still care about you, just like it used to be in Heaven. That’s why I shouldn’t have gotten close to Sam without asking you first. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“I’m sorry, what exactly do you mean by caring about Castiel as much as it used to be in Heaven? Was there something between you two?” Sam asked before he could stop the words from spilling from his lips, simply curious. 

Castiel turned to Sam a bit, a pained expression on his face. “Yes. We used to be together as the humans would call it.”

“Used to?” Sam let out; it was a lot to take in.

“Yes.” Cas repeated, his attention still on Sam. “We parted ways in rather unpleasant circumstances.”

Hannah sighed, reaching for Cas’ hand, and he let her entwine their fingers together. “Would you like to change that, Castiel?” she asked, her voice near to a whisper. 

“I should leave you both to it, you need some space to figure things out.” Sam got up from the chair and grabbed his jacket from the bed, not able to hide his disappointment, but both Hannah and Castiel blocked his way to the door to stop him. “What?”

Hannah laid her other hand on Sam’s chest gently, keeping him right where he was. “It doesn’t mean that we don’t want you too, Sam.”

“What Hannah is trying to say here is that we’re not only interested in each other, but in you as well.” Castiel added hesitantly. “If you want us both, of course.”

Sam stopped dead in his tracks, his gaze moving from Hannah to Castiel, and back. “Are you offering a relationship? With you and Hannah? Right now?”

Cas stepped closer to Sam, laying a hand on his shoulder. “It’s only an offer and you’re welcome to think it through when we get Dean back. There’s no rush, but I think it’s better to be upfront about everything, isn’t that true?”

“You’re right, that’s true. But would it be alright if I were to wait with making the decision?” Sam wondered, not able to look neither of them in the eyes.

Hannah moved her hand up and rested it on Sam’s cheek, forcing him to look at her. “Absolutely.”

“Yes,” Castiel said simply and Sam couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief.

However, Sam found himself unable to ignore the pull that both of them had on him, their presence nearly hypnotizing, making him difficult to control himself. “And what would happen if I were to say that I need you both right now, but I’m not certain about the future?” he whispered, feeling his heartbeat quicken as he said those words.

“We’re here if you need us. In whatever way that might be.” Hannah admitted and that was all Sam needed.

“Then make me forget.” He breathed out, dropping the jacket he was holding to the floor, and pulled her in for a kiss, reaching for Castiel with his free hand.

As their lips crashed, it seemed like nothing mattered anymore. Hannah let go of Cas and set her arms on the nape of Sam’s neck, eagerly trying to keep up with Sam as his lips were moving against hers. He was much bigger than her, towering over her tiny vessel, and even though she could take over the control if she wanted, she let him have it all.

Hannah barely managed to keep herself from letting out a desperate whine as Sam pulled away, but when she saw the look he and Castiel shared, she could only bit her lip and wait. Cas brushed a stray strand of hair away from Sam’s face and Sam couldn’t help but lean into his touch, exhaling slowly. Castiel leaned forward and barely brushed their lips together, like he was afraid to do more than that.

It spiralled from there, and Sam pulled Cas closer, like he was trying to become one with him. Hannah let go off both of them, shed her coat and jacket, leaving herself only in her jeans and a dress shirt. Castiel was the one to pull away that time and he followed suit, ridding himself of his coat and the blazer he had on.

Sam made a quick work of his plaid shirt, nearly ripping it in half as he was unbuttoning it. His jeans were next to go, along with his boxers, and both the angels did the same, getting rid of all the clothing they had on. Sam didn’t know where to look once they were both naked in front of him; all lean and slim bodies, perfect in every sense of the word.

Even though their vessels weren’t related in any way, they looked similar. Dark hair, tanned skin and blue eyes, that seemed to reach the depths of his soul with a spare look. 

They walked closer to Sam together, their moves nearly synchronised, and walked him to the bed, making him lay on his back as his knees hit its edge. They were all over Sam immediately, trailing their fingers over his skin, setting fire in every nerve of his body.

They were both running low on grace from what he knew, but that didn’t stop them from holding Sam perfectly still as he let them take over control, letting his eyes flutter shut as he felt their hands sliding lower, to where he needed them the most. Sam felt his cock harden as their fingers skimmed over the velvety smooth skin to eventually wrap around his length, starting to tease him with slow strokes.

Cas and Hannah worked together, in a perfect rhythm almost, and Sam couldn’t help but gasp as he felt a feathery light sensation on most of his body, where neither of them was touching him. His eyes snapped open and Cas met his gaze, his eyes slightly glowing in the dim light of a lamp that was flicked on.

“It’s our grace, but we can stop if that makes you uncomfortable.” Castiel explained, but Sam shook his head no.

“Don’t stop. Please.” He whispered and Cas gave him a single nod, and they both resumed what they were doing before.

When Sam closed his eyes again, it felt almost like he was floating, free of all worries and problems as he was enveloped by Hannah and Castiel’s graces. Their touch was barely there, but enough for him to anchor himself onto that, helping him forget completely, at least for a bit.

He felt himself getting closer to the brink of release and before he had a chance to warn them what was coming, they picked up their pace and he had no choice but to succumb to the pleasure. Sam couldn’t stop himself from getting lost in it, his back arching from the bed, his legs falling even more open than they already were.

When he came down from his high, though, he knew that wasn’t enough, and one look at Hannah and Cas assured him that they would give him everything he needed.


End file.
